Along with advancement of mobile communication technology, electronic devices have been evolved to be easily connectable with many kinds of wired/wireless communication networks, as well as portable in convenience. For instance, portable electronic devices, such as smartphones or tablet computers, not only support diverse functions based on applications installed therein but also perform data communications through wired/wireless communication networks. For connection with wireless communication networks, electronic devices are provided with the technology of diversity and multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) antenna. Additionally, the technologies of 4th generation (4G) diversity, carrier aggregation (CA), and 2×2 MIMO are further applied to such electronic devices in various modes.
In the meantime, back covers and bezels forming the exterior of electronic devices are fabricated with metallic materials. Back covers and bezels made of metallic materials are highly preferred by consumers in virtue of their own brilliance and durability. Since antennas embedded in an electronic device are usually set to transmit or receive signals with a plurality of frequency bands and placed in the inner spaces of the electronic device, the antennas may be arranged close to each other. In the case of transmitting or receiving a plurality of frequency band signals through such closely arranged antennas in an electronic device, there could be interference between those signals. Interference between signals could cause general degradation of antenna function.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.